<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are You Peeling Okay? by SilverMoonSky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814025">Are You Peeling Okay?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky'>SilverMoonSky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adrinette April 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrien also has feelings for Marinette but can't admit it either, Adrinette April 2020, Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Marinette's in a phase where she's starting to fall for Chat Noir but can't admit it, but still lots of fluff, they're really good friends though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the ways Marinette could've figured out Chat Noir's identity, she hadn't imagined it would be like <i>this</i>.</p><p>Written for Day 23: Banana Suit Reveal for Adrinette April.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adrinette April 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>366</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Are You Peeling Okay?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Phew, that was a close call,” Marinette said as she fed Tikki a cookie. They were currently in an alleyway that Marinette had hopped into in order to detransform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tikki nodded in agreement. “That was a very nasty akuma. It’s a good thing you were able to defeat her quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette snorted. “Quickly? I had to bring in two Miraculous holders! And did you see Chat, Tikki? After the akuma took his Miraculous, he wore that stupid banana suit again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least he was able to roll away before his identity was revealed,” Tikki pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today’s akuma was a woman who had lost her engagement ring. Hawk Moth had given her the power to summon any piece of jewelry she saw. Naturally that didn’t go well for her and Chat; Chat’s ring had been taken almost immediately after he’d arrived at the fight, but because he’d dove for cover, his identity hadn’t been compromised. Ladybug ended up coming to the fight pretty late, and by that time Chat Noir had already fetched his banana costume. He warned her about the akuma’s powers (while wearing that </span>
  <em>
    <span>ridiculous </span>
  </em>
  <span>banana suit; she just couldn’t understand why Chat would want to wear that tacky piece of clothing), and in the end, she ended up having to fetch King Monkey and Viperion to help defeat the akuma. It all worked out, but it had been taxing. Now all Marinette wanted to do was go home and take a nice, long nap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which unfortunately, wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. Not when she still had heaps of homework and had promised to help her parents out in the bakery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true,” Marinette said, “but still. I think the banana costume was a bit too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘But if it were you, wouldn’t you have done the same?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But a </span>
  <em>
    <span>banana</span>
  </em>
  <span> costume, Tikki! Who wears a </span>
  <em>
    <span>banana</span>
  </em>
  <span> costume?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tikki giggled. “I guess you have a point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really though,” Marinette continued, walking out of the alleyway and towards the bakery. She waved her hands around wildly to articulate her thoughts. “Chat Noir has terrible fashion sense if his only other disguise is a banana suit. I mean, who in the world owns a banana suit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Marinette--” Tikki started. Her chosen cut her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one! Because it’s crazy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Marinette,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tikki said, a little more forcefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, Chat Noir probably needs some fashion help,” she mused. Her kwami groaned, but Marinette didn’t notice. “He does wear a skin-tight leather catsuit, after all. Maybe that’s only because he’s a dweeb in his civilian life and wears t-shirts with cartoons on it or whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tikki bumped the purse she was in against Marinette’s side, hoping to get her chosen’s attention and warn her about who she was going to walk into. However, she didn’t seem to notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette scrunched her eyebrows together, deep in thought. “Secret identities or not, I should probably help him with his wardrobe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help who with their wardrobe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette yelped and stumbled backwards, falling onto the sidewalk. She grimaced at the impact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien winced. He held out his hand. “Sorry, Mari! I didn’t mean to startle you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien! Hi! I didn’t see you there!” Marinette took his hand and got to her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t hurt yourself, did you?” He asked anxiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head and looked up at him. “Nah, I’m fine. What’re you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I got caught in the akuma attack. I was just heading home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette nodded. The two of them were standing near the Place des Vosges. “Yeah, me too. I was--” she suddenly broke off and stared at what was tucked beneath Adrien’s arm. Her eyes widened in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien frowned at the change in her demeanor before he followed her gaze. His face instantly paled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, do you mind if I stop by at the bakery and grab something to eat? I’m starving.” He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand awkwardly, trying to draw attention away from what he was holding. “And you know, get some macarons. Specifically those passionfruit macarons, they’re my absolute favorite!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was of no avail. The gears in Marinette’s brain were turning--the same blond hair, the same green eyes, the same horrible sense of humor, the same gorgeous smile, the same weird, dorky tendencies, the same. . . .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The same freaking </span>
  <em>
    <span>banana suit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Adrien?” Marinette asked, her voice deathly calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gulped. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you carrying around a banana suit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I--I found it laying around!” He blurted out. “Chat Noir forgot to take it with him after the akuma attack, so I thought I’d take it instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She crossed her arms over her chest. “And why would </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> grab the banana suit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien looked at her sheepishly. “Um, because I really really like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette groaned and face-palmed. Adrien’s face scrunched up, confused about this sudden development. What was with her reaction? Surely she couldn’t have figured it out, right? He had the perfect excuse! After all, who </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> like a banana suit?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(In reality, he knew perfectly well that no one in their right mind would willingly put on this tacky piece of clothing. But did he have a choice? No. Not if he’d wanted to help Ladybug. So please, don’t berate him.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what? You’re coming with me.” She grabbed his arm and all but dragged him towards the direction of her house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? But Mari, I have to--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be fine. It’s just for a couple of minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continued to lead him to her apartment, and soon (after sneaking past her parents in the bakery by going through the back door), they were in Marinette’s room. Adrien sat on her chaise while she paced around the room, wringing her hands together. The banana suit was draped neatly on Marinette’s desk chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still wasn’t entirely sure why he was here. But watching his friend look like she was having a mental breakdown was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> pleasant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Marinette?” Adrien asked with concern. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup. Fine. I’m fine. Totally fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound very convincing,” he pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither did your excuse for why you had that banana suit, but you don’t see me complaining.” She stopped pacing and turned to glare at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ouch</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to touch that nerve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I, um, do something wrong?” Adrien asked nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Parading around with a banana suit that so clearly belongs to Chat Noir is not something most people do, Adrien.” Marinette sighed and dropped down on the chaise beside him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?” He was inwardly panicking. There was no way. . . . she couldn’t have. She couldn’t possibly have figured it out. . . . right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes in good humor. Her original air of exasperation seemed to be gone, replaced with resignation. “I can’t believe I ever thought about giving </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Adrien freaking Chat Noir Agreste, fashion advice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breath caught in his throat as he managed to croak out, “what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette’s eyes glimmered with amusement. “Don’t even try to deny it, kitty. No other idiot would ever wear a banana suit as a disguise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did she just call him. . . .?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lady?” Adrien gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, chaton.” She waved at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien blinked dumbly at her for a couple of seconds while he processed the situation. Marinette--Ladybug!--had managed to figure out his identity. Not because of his dashing looks, his charming personality (complete with flirting and puns, of course), or through the stunning, elaborate reveal he had planned out for after they defeated Hawk Moth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But because of his ridiculous </span>
  <em>
    <span>banana suit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, I can’t believe this is how we figured out each other’s identities,” he groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette’s lips quirked into a smile. “Quite </span>
  <em>
    <span>apeeling</span>
  </em>
  <span>, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien beamed with joy at the pun. But it didn’t last long. Suddenly another thought crossed his mind, and he felt his face burn. “Wait. You’re never gonna let me live this down, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My poor kitty,” she cooed, “are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>peeling</span>
  </em>
  <span> a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>bananas</span>
  </em>
  <span> from this whole ordeal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, bugaboo,” he said, smiling, “in fact, I’ve never felt better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was completely, entirely true. He couldn’t believe it--the love of his life and one of his best friends were the same person! He couldn’t be happier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette’s face flushed with color. “Me neither,” she murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if this </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>the worst way we could’ve revealed our identities,” he added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was your fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you love me anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette merely rolled her eyes fondly at him. “I will as long as you get rid of that banana suit and I never see it again. I can’t stand it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien grinned. “Deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he did. Sort of. Adrien banished it to the back of his closet. He couldn’t bring himself to entirely get rid of it, but what Marinette didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least, that was what he told himself. But with a little luck, perhaps she would never find out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>